


Dissonance

by anachron



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachron/pseuds/anachron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Graphite, 11" x 14" </p>
</div></blockquote>





	Dissonance

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/dMpamlm)

**Author's Note:**

> Graphite, 11" x 14" 


End file.
